


Online Frenemies ((Karkat X Reader One Shot))

by Anuyushi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 06:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20421371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuyushi/pseuds/Anuyushi
Summary: A meeting with your internet crush leads to an awkward and embarrassing conversation.♚[© 2016 | @Anuyushi]♛





	Online Frenemies ((Karkat X Reader One Shot))

Chumhandle: There's a boss up ahead  
carcinoGeneticist: I KNOW. YOU FUCKING TWAT. I'M NOT STUPID.  
Chumhandle: Oh fuck you  
carcinoGeneticist: AWW THANKS  
Chumhandle: That wasn't a compliment you little shit  
This was a normal day you were having on the online game known as Sburb. You had been playing all day and had joined team red. There were two teams in the game. Team red and team blue. A boss was coming close and you and Team red's leader, carcinoGeneticist, were closing in. The rest of the team were on different levels so you were stuck with this f*ckass. You didn't mind it really. His controlling attitude was kind of amusing and it was fun to mess with him. Though you honestly didn't know who he really was. The message board popped up, showing another player had said something.   
ectoBiologist: I can't find the next room. Anyone on stage 7?  
A little bubble popped up next showing there was going to be a reply. Then-  
carcinoGeneticist: HAHA DUMBASS. WAIT FOR ME TO FINISH AND I'LL BE THERE. I SWEAR TO YOUR HUMAN GOD JOHN.  
It was a little sad knowing Team red's leader was going somewhere later. It was fun hanging out. You clicked his avatar and clicked 'Whisper'  
A private chatbox popped up and you began typing. "Hey." Was all you said.  
"OH MY GOD WHAT NOW?"  
"Oh nothing. I was just kinda hoping we could hang out some more."  
There was a pause then another message. "ARE YOU COMING ONTO ME?"  
You froze your typing. In all honesty, you really liked carcinogeneticist. Despite his teasing and foul language, he was fun and someone you admired. Finally you typed a reply and hit send. The message popped up and you had to look away from your reply. It embarrassed you.  
"Maybe. I kinda like you actually."  
"OHMYGOD ARE YOU FUCKING WITH ME?" He replied almost instantly. Before you could say anything, another message popped up. "YOU GOTTA BE SHITTING ME. LET'S HANG OUT LATER. HOW ABOUT THE COFFEE SHOP ON MAIN STREET TOMORROW?"  
You knew your cheeks were on fire. What did he look like? Was he actually really nice and happy? You couldn't wait.   
"Alright. I'll be there."  
You smiled to yourself and closed the whisper chat to continue the boss level.  
The next day you made your way to the coffee shop and sat at one of the tables. How would you know who he was? You pulled out a sharpie and paper and scribbled your screen name on it, next folding it in half and displaying the paper on your table. "Chumhandle" Is what it spelled out.   
You were only waiting maybe twenty minutes before someone walked up to the table and put his hands in his pockets. You looked up at the stranger. He wore a loose black long sleeve shirt, black pants, and dark fluffy hair. Along with pale grey skin of a sort. But the most noticeable trait was a matching pair of small, candy corn looking horns. He stood over you and frowned a little, showing small pointed fangs though his lips. "You that chum-a-whatever girl?" He asked. His voice was sort of angry but not aggressive. You nodded and smiled. "Yea. So your carcinogeneticist?"   
He grumbled and plopped down on the seat across from you. Honestly, he didn't look that old. Sixteen or Seventeen. Once he was situated, he looked up at you, for the first time, you noticed he had pirate golden eyes with black pupils. You found yourself trying to figure them out when suddenly he asked. "What the fuck are you staring at me for?"   
You blushed a little but shook it away. "Oh nothing. I just... Your eyes are really cool."  
"My...Eyes?" He frowned then smirked. "What a curious little shit you are." He waved it off then rested his arms on the table. "So what's your name anyway?"   
"(y/n). And you?"  
This was it. You'd finally be hearing his name.   
"Karkat. I wasn't named till my sixth Wriggling day ."  
"What's that?"  
"Why are you fucking asking questions?"  
You both looked away awkwardly for a little bit. Finally you decided to break the silence. "You play Sburb really well."  
".... Whatever."  
This was the annoying f*cktard online? It was hard to believe.  
"Remember that time you were killed by-"  
He jumped up and suddenly slammed his hands on the table, causing families to stare.  
"DON'T FUCKING BRING UP THAT KINDA SHIT YOU UNGRATEFUL NOOKSTAIN. I SAVED YOU ASS IN THAT DUNGEON AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN SAY THANK YOU. I HAD TO START THAT LEVEL ALL OVER!"   
His sudden outburst caught you by surprise but you didn't think to much of it. "S-Sorry. Thanks then."   
Karkat growled lightly and sat back down. "You better be thankful."  
His personality was the same as it was online. You laughed to yourself, catching his attention. "What the fuck is so funny?"   
"I remember this one time you got so upset at this one guy from team blue. I think your exact words were 'YOU ARE SUCH AN IGNORAMUS I COULD SHIT MILES OF RAGE SNAKE TO CHOKE YOU TO DEATH'."  
He looked surprised. "You remember that? Fucking stalker-" His frown changed into something slightly amused. "I guess you aren't so bad."  
Your mind flew off on it's own. Could you be compatible? Would he be a good boyfriend? Wait- STOP (Y/N) YOU JUST MET THE GUY. DON'T GO TO DREAMLAND.  
"What do you mean by that?"  
Karkat shrugged. "I dunno. Thought you'd be more annoying-" He looked up. "So uhh... Wanna do something?"  
You looked away and felt your heart race faster. "u-ummm...."  
"WELL SPIT IT OUT WILL YOU?"  
"I-I like you!" Your face and ears felt warmer and you couldn't even keep track of how fast your heart was beating. You reluctantly looked back up to the gamer who was staring at you in surprise, his golden eyes wide and a light pink blush spread over his cheeks. "I kinda just thought you were fucking with me when you sent that message." He scratched the back of his head then crossed his arms. "I ACCEPT YOUR OFFER!" He hit the table again then walked around to your side. "So that means we're together now. Now you have to die on dungeons for me. Got it?"  
"Like hell I will." You chuckled and stood up.   
He glared at you irritated. "Fucker."  
You felt the need to make a sexual joke of that but kept silent, instead scribbling your number on a paper and handing it to Karkat. "Here. Call me anytime." You poked his horns quickly before running off.


End file.
